1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy top.
2. Description of Related Art
A battle game using toy tops has been known in which toy tops are brought into collision with each other, and a player wins the game when an opponent toy top is knocked out or a pop-out member disposed on the body of an opponent toy top is popped out by the resultant impact force (for example, see JP H09-38337A and Japanese Utility Model No. 3109118).
The toy top disclosed in JP H09-38337A or Japanese Utility Model No. 3109118 includes a pop-out member that is engaged with the toy top (toy top main body) via an elastic member. The toy top is configured such that when the engagement is broken by the impact force of a collision with another toy top, the pop-out member pops up by a biasing force of the elastic member.
In the toy tops as disclosed in JP H09-38337A or Japanese Utility Model No. 3109118, the result of the game depends on the performance determined by the weight and the outer peripheral shape thereof. For this reason, in recent years, there have been some toy tops with variable performance, which is achieved by an interchangeable part that enables modification.
However, a problem with such toy tops is that, since the performance is determined by the interchangeable part, the interchangeable part must be changed in order to change the performance.